half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wheatley
Spanish line Can anyone add original and translated Spanish line that Wheatley uses shortly after successful core transfer? --Yacoob 23:20, April 25, 2011 (UTC) 'You're using the﻿ translation software incorrectly, please use the user manual' Is what he says in english I think. If it was already added my bad. -- 19:57, May 12, 2011 (UTC) 'Crazy' Core? 'Crazy' Core? Where did this come from? I thought it was a knowledge core or something. User:Fireman V2 :The blue core is the one reciting the cake recipe, and it also seems to be somewhat insane, hence "crazy core". Bramblepath 20:56, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::It's in the subtitles. But "Intelligence Core" should be better, I guess. Klow 23:11, March 8, 2010 (UTC) New quote? I was just curious if we could use a new quote for Wheatley. I was thinking of using this one from the more recent Portal 2 footage: I think it's a bit more fitting to his personality than just "I can't do it if you're watching". Thoughts? Osumesu21 04:50, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Definitely. I see what you mean by it showing more about his personality. Bramblepath 15:50, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Guilty Spark Hasn't it occurred to anybody that this guy looks like Halo's crazy floating light bulb? And he also guides you through the levels. :There is a resemblance to Spark, yes, but it's more than likely unintentional. - Halo-343 21:08, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh yes, definately unintentional. But an amusing coincidence you gotta admit 02:48, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Received Pronunciation Wheatley's voice is not received pronunciation. It's a lot different. For RP think Hugh Grant. Seriously. Steve Merchant has a sort of West Country accent. :Well, he is from Bristol. I'll change it. Bramblepath 11:45, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Robert Adoyade? A while back I edited this to say Richard Adoyade instead, it makes more sense seeing as he is also a British comedy actor, I was just wondering, why was it Robert? Is there a Robert Adoyade? slowly? "During the game, Wheatley slowly develops into becoming the main antagonist." Why slowly? It happens pretty much instantly after he is attached to GLaDOS' body. -- 20:47, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Entity Code Just an FYI, using sv_cheats 1 then impulse 106 while pointing my crosshair at Wheatley, I was able to get a spawn code. npc_personality_core gets you the damaged Wheatley model, and the target name @sphere gets you the undamaged Wheatley. Currently, I don't think there's a way to chose the traget name in-game. When you spawn npc_personality_core, you get the damaged Wheatley model. The 3 other cores (space, rick, info) also come from the same spawn but different target names. I have added his undamaged target name to the entity field on the page. I will also find his damaged target name if there is one. If admins think the target names are unnecessary, please remove them. Shaprepenr 01:29, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Wheatley and wheat field Wheatley a core with uncertain purpose... Does the name "Wheatley" imply something about the "wheat" field where Chell has escaped in the end? Since it seems that Wheatley is keen on helping test subjects to escape the facilty Posibly. "Wheatley" is an English surname which translates into Old English as "from the wheat meadow". But even if there was no connection to the wheat field intended, it's also likely Wheatly was picked because it's an English name, as Wheatley speaks with a British accent. 02:58, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Quote I personally don't think "Hello! This is the part where I kill you!" is a good quote of Wheatley's. I feel that "He's not just a regular moron. He's the product of the greatest minds of a generation working together with the express purpose of building the dumbest moron who ever lived." is a better quote. It might not be the best quote but it is better than the "I kill you" one. Looking at the history Halo-343 agrees with me. Oh, and Katzandstuff, when an edit you make is reverted and you think it shouldn't have been discuss it on the talk page, don't just change the article again with no explanation. -Shorty1982 13:45, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Spoilers? I noticed, while halfway through Portal 2 before the core transfer, that on the wiki there's a tiny spoilers warning above the page content and the fact Wheatley becomes the antagonist is in plain sight before even scrolling down. Wouldn't an expandable spoilers section, like in Dragon Age's wiki, be a good idea so users have to click "Ruin the story for me" to get the story ruined? Not that I'm complaining or anything, I wanted to find out why Weatley becomes the bad guy and played the game non-stop until I completed it. --Alessandr0 01:08, April 29, 2011 (UTC) 'Cockney accent' Wheatley doesn't have a Cockney accent. It's West Country, as anyone who has heard either accent should be able to testify. Please can someone correct? *edit* Apologies - misread that bit. I can't quite recall the demo voice, but it may well have been Cockney. Behind the Scenes It says "The reasons behind the deaths of the other test subjects in stasis is unclear. While originally it was believed it was all due to Wheatley's incompetence, he claims during the final boss fight that he'd previously tried to escape with several test subjects before Chell, all of whom died trying to reach the portal device." In Lab Rat, it seems like Chell's stasis chamber is the only one to survive because Rattman plugged hers into the reserve power grid, saving her life. Wouldn't that be why the others died? - 02:34, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Wheatly is more a tragic villian/glados body currupting This is pretty well stated in game. He shortly after being put on glados body becomes currupted in how he acts throughout the remainder of the game. He is ussually egged on by glados calling him a morron thus causing him to attempt to attack them. The remain is simply the glados bodies core programing of testing and forcing the user to test people. Caroline was not above the forced programing and through time ended up having her dissociation identity disorder becoming her main identity. Glados is body was designed to have this programing in caves words She is modest she may say she doesn't want to and shes modest like that but you make her." Knowing how obedient the scientist were they made caroline test. This is unknown but highly likely due to the fact that in portal 2 its aluded to with sharp hints. Portal 3 if they do it may actually prove it. Glados program/body is what drives the nightmare. Notes: Some facts are known others aren't so i may have retouched on some issue i just wanted to share my view. -- 04:07, May 17, 2011 (UTC)